Automated and semi-automated machines have been employed for processing mail. One such device is an envelope opener that is operable to sever an edge of each piece of mail being processed. A typical known envelope opener has an input bin for receiving a stack of mail, and a feeder for feeding the envelopes from the input bin to a conveyor that conveys the envelopes to a device that severs an edge of the envelopes.
In the known envelope openers, a gap is created adjacent the top edge of an envelope as the envelope is cut. The gap can cause an envelope to skew, resulting in an improperly cut edge. This is particularly true when the depth of cut is relatively deeper.